An New Scrappie From Blood
by Prince Kyle Lancer
Summary: When Gloyd is killed live in Sugar Rush, Swizzle fears for his life and friends when a sibling face from the past returns. Starring four brand new OCs!
1. Prologue - An Deceased Racer

**Vanellope, Rancis, Creamy and The Scrappies Starring In**

**An New Scrappie From Blood**

* * *

><p>Wreck-It Ralph<p>

T

Mystery/Suspense

- Vanellope - Rancis - Swizzle - Creamy - Witchy - Licorice - Candella - Candlehead - Snowanna - ? - ? - ? - ? - Dylan - Mason -

Contains: Strong violence, mild language.

Pairings: Vanilla Swirl, Strawberry Buttercup, Rubicon Japanese Mint (Dylan X Minty Sakura), Blackcurrant Latte (Mason X Crumbelina).

OCs by: Me, PrinceKyleLancer - Lord Candycane.

_Summary__: When Gloyd is killed live in Sugar Rush, Swizzle fears for his life and friends when a sibling face from the past returns. Starring Lord Candycane's and my Past and New OCs._

_**WARNING**__: This prol contains character death and upsetting scenes._

* * *

><p>Prologue - An Deceased Racer<p>

Day - October 18th 2016

Time - 14:51

Another day in Sugar Rush, another day of racing. In the lead was the sugar go-kart game's president, Vanellope von Schweetz. Following fast and furious was the game's impulsive prankster Gloyd Orangeboar, cocky-head go-for-broke artist racer Dylan Lancer, professional-to-be claimed player Swizzle Malarkey, scrappie leader (but **definitely** not scrappie herself) Creamy Buttercup and peanut buttercup vain boy Rancis Fluggerbutter.

The closest to Vanellope was Gloyd. Dylan and Swizzle was brawling wheel-to-wheel, kart-against-kart for second place, Creamy and Rancis was speeding competitively for third place. Gloyd had a plan for first place, and this time...it's not dirty or cheating. Thank Sugars. He grinned, "Time I gave von Schweetz some Orangeboar power!" he announced to himself before shifting to third gear, driving right behind Vanellope's back left wheel.

Dylan was watching this behind the purple-visor goggles behind his hazel eyes and shrugged, "I'm just gonna deal with this bull-Malarkey." he chuckled a joke which Swizzle glared at. The Swirl-Pop themed racer smashed his kart's right side against Dylan's left. "Mother-!..." Dylan halfway cursed by the sudden assault before bumping his kart back to Swizzle's in response, "Payback's gonna really mess you up! I ain't to be messed with!" he warned.

Swizzle, being also the game's most arrogant male racer, he just scoffed in disbelief, "Whatever." before slowing down to Dylan's back left wheel. He put on the brakes, with a harsh and hard yank on the wheel to the left, his front right wheel tackled Dylan's wheel, causing Dylan's kart to fly from it's front. Driving after from the kart, Swizzle had dodged being in the path of the Rubic Z's death-roll, "Ain't to be messed with..." Swizzle started before shaking his head, "More like born to be messed with."

Rancis was having a hard time with Creamy; she kept ramming into his kart the most violent she was doing, "And I can't believe I bailed her out of the Fungeon...!" he mumbled under his breath. Creamy grinned evilly with a chuckle before ramming into him again. But, then her grin transformed into a face of surprise as she saw Dylan's kart side-roll towards her and Rancis, "What the heck?" she muttered and swerved out of the kart's path. Unfortunately, Rancis wasn't so lucky, "NOOOO!" he screamed before he was took out by the side-roll.

Finally with Gloyd, he finally sped to high-gear, reaching kart-to-kart with Vanellope. The snarky president heard the engine of his Kernel loud and clear; she turned towards him and smirked. And suddenly, the first minute she was about to ram into him...the next Gloyd used the Sugar Rush power-up to drive ahead. "Whoa!" Vanellope shouted in shock, her kart started to spin out of control as she wasn't prepared and her front was forced frozen by a candy-cane tree the kart span into.

"**Yes**!" Gloyd yelled in excitement, before his power-up ran out and he was half a minute close to the finish line. However, he thought he heard a engine's high-pitch roar behind him; he raised his eyebrow as he turned his head behind him. And yet, the second he did, he was wide open. That time...

_**CRASH**__!_

A kart suddenly rammed it's front through Gloyd's front wheels, breaking through the wheels and causing Gloyd's kart to fly up high in response, "**Aaaaahh**!" Gloyd screamed in shock before with a loud and hard crash, Gloyd's Kernel was face-crashed into the sugar rock ground intensely, the front wheels broken in half, the kart's candy corn fuel leaking out of the hood and back, and Orangeboar trapped on the ground with his kart. The force of the crash and attack rendered him back-broken, blood gushing from his forehead's right, skin pale weakly, bones frail by agony and his entire body frozen and paralyzed in pain.

"Gloyd?!" Swizzle yelped in shock as he slammed his feet on the brakes and jumped from his kart, running towards the crash scene. It, still, is not over. The unknown's hood had spawned a what-it-seems launcher. An purple glowing round object flew from the launcher and lands next to Gloyd's head. "No!" Swizzle yelled, and suddenly Creamy jumped from her kart and pulled her and Swizzle away.

_**BOOM**__! _

The object exploded in front of Gloyd and his Kernel; an purple explosion ignited by the length of a minute's walk, killing Gloyd and destroying his kart completly.

* * *

><p><span>3 weeks later<span>

Day - November 8th 201

Time - 10:00

* * *

><p>In the Sour-Ol' Cemetery, everyone was in the cemetery, silent in sorrow as they were all around Gloyd's grave, completly lost in several emotions. Creamy was just still, not a tear, word or face of sorrow, she just stared at the grave; emotion only full of hatred. Dylan was silent as Creamy, but tears was leaking from his now red, puffy eyes; crying without crying and full of sadness and blood boiling in anger and yet, shaking in cold sorrow. Witchy, the near-Creamy and bossy witch, for once, walked up to the prankster's dead short-tomb and had left a dark purple cane by the soil. It's also what she and Gloyd had a unforgettable memory.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"What the curses are you doing, Orangeboar?!" Witchy shouted as she walked up to Gloyd, who was suddenly in her room, laughing hysterically; he had left the room wrecked. "It's called a home-wreck prank!" Gloyd chuckled high-pitch as he made a pose with the same cane. <em>

* * *

><p>Witchy, luckily had a part of respect to this one deceased original, weakly smiled as she saw the words on the gravel;<p>

Gloyd Orangeboar

Birth To Death: December 22nd 1997 - October 18th 2016

An prankster never erased from memory

"Take care, candy corn." Witchy said as she tapped the top of the grave before walking back to her home. Candella, Licorice and Creamy had left at the same time as Witchy, back to their own. Sooner or later, each racer or candy person was walking off, one-by-one. And finally, there was only Vanellope, Rancis, Taffyta and Swizzle, "I just can't believe it." Swizzle, at last, choked out in tears, "I can't believe **he** would-!" he couldn't bare to say the rest and walked off.

"Poor Swizz." Rancis frowned, "He's just too heartbroken." "He **was** his best friend, and he's gone...death sucks." Taffyta mumbled before she wiped away her tears and left with Rancis. Vanellope, unfortunately, had nothing to say and left with Swizzle. Dylan was with Sakura, waiting for Swizzle, Rancis, Taffyta and Vanellope. Then, the six main racers drove off. But, from the Black Licorice Woods, a shadow was watching the entire scene and chuckled darkly, "Well, Swizzle, how was that for a return?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's my new story! Thank Private Messaging and Lord Candycane for helping me with the story and allowing me his OCs. IPOI (Important Piece Of Information), the ? character is both mine and Lord Candycane's OC. And if L. C.C's watching this, I'm sorry if I made Creamy and Witchy a lil' OOC.<br>**

**The story starts in November 23rd, but, if I get enough reviews, I can try and manage to make the first chapter earlier than that. **

**And also, about A Lil' Help, there are two crossovers to choose that I need to know which to make (check it in the request - A Lil' Help), please can you also choose one crossover for me to make. **

**Seeya later, and please review, mates!**


	2. Ch 1 - An Dread Family Reunion

**Vanellope, Rancis, Creamy and The Scrappies Starring In**

**An New Scrappie From Blood**

* * *

><p>Wreck-It Ralph<p>

T

Mystery/Suspense

- Vanellope - Rancis - Swizzle - Creamy - Witchy - Licorice - Candella - Candlehead - Snowanna - ? - ? - ? - ? - Dylan - Mason - Crumbelina - Teri -

Contains: Strong violence, mild language.

Pairings: Vanilla Swirl, Strawberry Buttercup, Japanese Rubicon Mint (Dylan X Minty Sakura), Blackcurrant Latte (Mason X Crumbelina).

OCs by: Me, PrinceKyleLancer - Lord Candycane.

_Summary__: When Gloyd is killed live in Sugar Rush, Swizzle fears for his life and friends when a sibling face from the past returns. Starring Lord Candycane's and my Past and New OCs._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 - An Dread Family Reunion<span>

* * *

><p>It's been 2 weeks since Gloyd died and everyone's slowly getting back to their original selves, especially Swizzle. But right now, we start the scene to leader scrappie Witchy Halloweena in the cemetery, watching Gloyd's grave. (sorry, Lord C, if not her persona) Then, Dylan walks to visit as well and finds Witchy there as well. "OOC still?" the cocky Brit asked. Witchy shrugged, "Don't care." she muttered. Dylan smiled before he scratched his head nervously, "Care you do care about him?" he asked again.<p>

That's when the cold-persona turned to face him, "He was a idiot." she said bored, causing Dylan to chuckle lightly, "You're getting there." he snickered, noticing Witchy was close to her main sanity again.

"So, he's really gone, huh? Bet whoever killed him was lucky to get away, because I knew this prankster fool better and wanted to head-shot him with a fire prank in the neck." Witchy said with another bored tone which Dylan laughed about. "Yeah, you're back!" Dylan said, still laughing. But he kept going before he started to crouch down and letting out a barrage of guffaws hysterically. "You know, this cemetery is about respect of death; you should get up and respect the dead, OC." Witchy said with a slight glare. "Yeah, sure." Dylan muttered and got up next to Witchy.

* * *

><p><span>Creamy's Cell<span>

* * *

><p>Creamy Buttercup, the dictator and manipulator of the scrappies was in the corner of the wall; her blue eyes full of dark twisted thoughts. Her left hand was scraping the floor, her sharp nails roughly scratching the cold and tough ground slowly. <em>#There is someone walking behind you. Turn around, look at me# <em>she sang The Letterman's Look At Me creepily and yet disturbing. My idea why she was doing was this is to scare the new security guard, Mason Legend, into letting her out.

And he barely cared, it was only bringing out his anger slowly. _#There is someone watching your footsteps. Turn around...# _suddenly she slammed her fist against the wall, causing a pile of dust to fall out. _#Look at me#_

_#How about you can, shut the hell up, please? Or I'll walk up to you, and punch you out. And if you don't shut your stupid trap, I'll launch my foot...right up your __**ass**__!# _Creamy then stopped scratching, got up and clutched on the cell bars. "You're lucky I'm trapped in these bars; 9 months later, your neck, mouth, head, heart, kidneys, back and eyes would've been **sliced off**." Creamy gritted in anger with a freaking sick in the head scowl. "Kid...try me." Mason answered before throwing a rock at Creamy's forehead. _Bad choice_. Then Creamy's scowl turned to a twisted smirk.

"After I slice you, I'll grab your corpse, cut off your head and stain the entire Fungeon with your blood after I light your crotch in flames." Creamy said before a evil and soft giggle.

_That freaked him out_. Mason's eyes widened and he walked up to her and closed the cell door with the sound-proof window-wipe. Next, he walked up the stairway. And after that, you could literally hear him repeatedly knocking the door of Vanellope's throne door rapidly in panic before screaming, "**Princess Vanellope**!" Also, it became funny when the snarky herself muttered, "It's **President**."

* * *

><p><span>Swizzle's House<span>

* * *

><p>In the house was Swizzle throwing darts at the boarded window he done for practice; Teri advised it's a good idea to channel your anger and grief. But, my lives, the darts was half stuck it; It was like he was stabbing them in! I guess he's still mad. And yet Vanellope, Rancis and Taffyta was in there and shocked. "At least he ain't sobbing against the couch." Taffyta said. Good thing for her, the other two were too focused on Swizzle to even smack her in the head for her stupid mouthing-out. Vanellope got up and walked up to the Swizz and slowly pulled off the next dart from his shaking hand.<p>

With now concern, Vanellope put her hand on his shoulder, "Swizz?" she asked. Swizzle looked at her confused, "What? I'm just thinking about the time Creamy tried to take over Sugar Rush."

"Wait, you actually were mad about that?" Rancis questioned with a raised eyebrow. Swizzle nodded before throwing another dart at the window, "I'm actually fine now about the whole Gloyd's dead thing," he said, "And trust me, if I find the killer...I don't know what I'll do."

_VVVVVVRROOOOOOOOOM!_

Suddenly they heard a loud roaring engine getting louder and louder; a kart was probably coming towards them. Swizzle looked at the other window confused and puzzled...until he saw a kart actually coming towards them! "Kart!" he bellowed before he and his friends ran, followed by Rancis screaming like a dying cat in fright as if Death's hunting him (Final Destination thing). And with a huge crash, the kart smashed through the house wall and parked in.

The driver responsible kicked the door open and climbed out and straightened their hair. You could tell that he's reckless due to the fact he ran through the place and doesn't give a fudge. "Ain't you here, Swizz?"

The Unicorn Pop-themed racer twitched by the leg at his maybe-attempted-to-kill racer called out his name. Two specks of thought echoed in his mind; either, come out and risk getting wiped out with his wall or run out the house like a maniac, leaving his friends and girlfriend to die and become a hobo. Good thing he got up, slowly walking to the stranger. "Remember me?" the unknown asked slightly cold. And then, it all made sense. Swizzle had seen him before!

His pale skin, the cold purple eyes, dark emo hair, dark blue leather jacket with a hood, grey jeans, white shirt, black and white converse shoes and white 3D high-def goggles. Swizzle's eyes widened; his hands was twitching dangerously, the brain shaking and seizure in shock and blood freezing in the appearance of his fearsome brother, "Khaki!"

* * *

><p><strong>And it begins! Khaki has been introduced, Creamy has returned from absence, Mason is freaking out (you know, he's also European), Dylan and Witchy have visited Gloyd's grave an second chance and Swizzle's world is soon to be...spoilers! Next stop, Teri Lemondrop is gonna cause <strong>_**hell**_**, Licorice and Candlehead erupt havoc, Candella and Khaki have a stand-off, Wreck-It Ralph and Sonic the Hedgehog joins the suspense! Chapter 2 shall unleash between 7th December - 12th December. Seeya later, mates!**


End file.
